bakemonogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Ougi Oshino
Ougi Oshino (忍野 扇, Oshino Ougi) is a mysterious first year junior of Koyomi Araragi at Naoetsu Private High School. Ougi claims to be Meme Oshino's niece despite him having no known family. While commonly referred to as a girl, Ougi's gender is not fully determined due to claims in Hanamonogatari in which they state they're a boy and always have been. Ougi is the titular protagonist of two arcs: Ougi Formula and Ougi Dark. Appearance Ougi has short black hair, large black irises, and pale white skin. They're typically shown wearing a female uniform with long sleeves that hide their hands constantly. Because of their irises drawn black, their pupils are never seen. In Hanamonogatari they dress in a male school uniform as it's the only arc in which they refer to themself as a boy. Ougi can be seen wearing black gloves when their hands are showing. Personality Ougi comes off as very mysterious. Rarely ever not smiling and always talking in a condescending tone, they often make people they talk to a bit suspicious. Background Ougi claims to be Meme's niece, but Kaiki dismisses the idea at some point as Oshino apparently has no known family. They seem to have superior skill in riding bicycles as seen in several occasions. Ougi claims to have a job of "punishing liars", and the execution of the claim implies it is connected to oddites. Plot ''Mayoi Jiangshi'' Ougi and Koyomi have a discussion about traffic lights. Later Koyomi prevents a traffic accident. ''Suruga Devil'' Ougi, as a boy, has their usual conversation with Suruga. Suruga is surprised as she recalls him to be a girl and was surprised to encounter them as a boy. Ougi mentions "Sir Devil", Suruga later investigates into. ''Nadeko Medusa'' Ougi almost crashes into Nadeko Sengoku on their bicycle. She tells Nadeko to stop playing the victim,causing her to visit a shrine of local snake god where the culmination of the arc occurs later. ''Shinobu Time'' Four months after Mayoi disappears, Koyomi has a conversation with Ougi in the classroom. He told them about Mayoi and what happens after that. Ougi excuses themself by saying that they have a lot of work to do. When Koyomi asks about their job, they tell him that it's basically work that involves punishing liars. ''Hitagi End'' Due to Ougi's intervention, one of the many junior high kids that Deishuu Kaiki had deceived assaulted him and left him bleeding in the snow. In a conversation with Senjougahara Deishuu Kaiki mentions that Oshino Meme had no relatives of any kind thus contradicting Ougi's claim to be Oshino Meme's nephew/niece. ''Ougi Formula'' Ougi and Koyomi are trapped in the classroom. Ougi tries different alternatives to get out of the classroom but failed. Trivia *Ougi's sex is undetermined. In Hanamonogatari (Suruga Devil), Suruga refers to Ougi as 'Ougi-kun', 'he', 'this guy' and 'the boy'. When Suruga asks about it, Ougi tells Suruga that they have always been a boy since they were born. Later on Ougi states that they had forgotten that they are no longer female. When Suruga remarks on this they state that they were just murmuring to themself. *The music that plays when Ougi is first shown is called まがいものそのものの女. Translated, this means something along the lines of 'The woman who was the fake/sham itself.' This seems to indicate that Ougi is lying/faking something--perhaps his claim to be Meme Oshino's nephew/niece. Gallery Ougi.jpg|Ougi's initial appearance in the show at the beginning of Kabukimonogatari Hanamonogatari ougi oshino.png|Boy version of Ougi seen in Hanamonogatari 639684-copy.jpg|Female school uniform designs with his/her iconic long sleeves Monogatari.full.1778282.jpg|Male uniform designs along with designs of Rouka Numachi on the left from Hanamonogatari how.jpg|Ougi as he/she appears in Tsukimonogatari with a smartphone promo.png|Ougi in a promotional image for the Owarimonogatari anime ougihat.jpg|Ougi wearing a hat in light novel artwork bsoQofv.gif References Navigation es:Ougi Oshino Category:Characters Category:Females